A velha troca de corpos
by Scila
Summary: Ah, a velha troca de corpos. Depois de um incidente envolvendo Gina Weasley, Draco acorda como ninguém menos que Harry Potter. Mas a questão é: por quê? Se passa numa versão totalmente AU do sexto livro. Escrita para o projeto de clichê Like Always do 6V


**N/A: Essa fic não é para ser levada muito sério, hein? Queria escrever algo light e besta com esse clichê. Escrita para o Projeto Like Always do 6V, usando clichês DG. (AU total do 6o livro)**

**

* * *

**

**A velha troca de corpos**

**

* * *

  
**

Algo cheirava mal, ferindo suas narinas sensíveis. Suspeitava que o culpado era Goyle daquela vez, havia algo extremamente _marítimo _no cheiro e o gordo fizera questão de comer quatro filés de salmão no jantar.

Ainda de olhos fechados, colocou a mão no rosto, tentando tampar o cheiro ofensivo.

- Pela centésima vez: não é engraçado, não importa o quanto vocês gostem de ver fogo saindo de seus traseiros! - grunhiu, virando na cama e criando uma camada protetora maior com um travesseiro.

- Harry... Você sabe que o cheiro não é culpa do Neville, ele não tem como controlar, depois daquela poção que Snape testou nele!

Primeiro achou engraçado, como uma piada alucinógena de mau gosto. Durou cinco segundos. E aí então entrou em pânico, as memórias do dia anterior ressurgindo.

Torre de Astronomia. Potter. Uma ruiva furiosa...

Tinha morrido. Pronto. Uma explicação bem mais agradável do que... Bem, a outra conclusão possível.

De repente, estava morrendo de medo de sair debaixo de suas cobertas.

- Ei, vou tomar café. Você não vem?

Ficou quieto, fingindo cair no sono. Weasley logo desistiu de chamá-lo e desceu para a sala comunal da _Grifinória. _

"Oh Merlin. O vermelho... O vermelho por todos os lados. Isso é um pesadelo."

Tentou se acalmar respirando fundo e evitando pensar muito no que estava acontecendo. Teria que levantar alguma hora, claro, se quisesse consertar o que ocorrera. E quanto antes melhor, nem queria imaginar o que_ Potter _poderia fazer com o corpo dele.

"Se eu me suicidar agora, será que _ele _morre?"

A loucura da pergunta não foi registrada, mas o distraiu o suficiente para arriscar abrir os olhos devagar. Entrou em pânico pela segunda vez ao perceber que não enxergava quase nada. Lembrou que o idiota usava óculos.

Potter era oficialmente uma toupeira: cego e burro. Tateou a sua volta, encontrando o par de óculos grossos e desajeitados. Com a visão melhorada, considerou suas opções:

Poderia ir para a enfermaria, explicar o que tinha acontecido como uma pessoa racional e calma. Outra possibilidade era descer correndo até os calabouços e ordenar que Snape consertasse aquela calamidade.

Ou então...

Ou então Draco podia fazer algo extremamente insano, mas com potencial para ser hilário: fingir ser Potter por um dia. Estragar a vida do favorito de Hogwarts, correr pelado na frente da escola toda, mostrar o dedo para Dumbledore, falar umas verdades para os amigos idiotas de Potter.

Sacudiu a cabeça, decidindo que ser Draco Malfoy não era uma escolha, mas um privilégio. Sem falar que assim que descobrissem a troca, Potter seria perdoado por tudo e quem acabaria na detenção seria ele.

Evitou o espelho ao se trocar de olhos fechados, não querendo sofrer danos permanentes em sua mente. Ver Potter como reflexo equivalia a semanas de tortura nas mãos de Bellatrix Lestrange. Preferia ter seus olhos furados. Como pequena vingança, escolheu a pior roupa (entre tantas horríveis) possível e desceu para o mar de vermelho que o esperava.

Era de dar nojo. Uma sala comunal apertada, alaranjada e com alunos _jogando _cartas e conversando, sem diferenciação de hierarquia! Parecia uma colônia de hippies, só faltava fazerem tranças uns nos outros.

Evitou o olhar de todos, andando rápido, para não chamar atenção. Só soltou a respiração depois de abrir o retrato e encontrar o corredor vazio. Decidiu que o mais sábio a fazer era ir até Snape e resolver aquela situação sem que a escola inteira ficasse sabendo.

Desviou do Salão Principal, imaginando que a maioria dos alunos estaria lá para o café da manhã, inclusive os dois seguidores de Potter. Desceu até o calabouço e enquanto procurava pela sala de Snape, esbarrou em nada menos que ele mesmo. Ou melhor, Potter em seu corpo. A reação foi imediata e simultânea.

- Isso é tudo sua culpa, Malfoy!

- Isso tudo é sua culpa, Potter!

Encaram-se e Draco ficou insultado com seu próprio rosto sendo distorcido pela expressão de Potter. E a roupa que o idiota escolhera vestir era abominável. Os sapatos não combinavam com as meias, o cinto era totalmente errado para aquela gravata. E, seria possível que via a camisa amarrotada?

Imperdoável. Por acaso Potter não sabia pentear o cabelo? Nem o que era gel? Precisava consertar aquilo antes que alguém visse o desastre que estava sua aparência.

- Potter, cale a boca e vamos até Snape. Ele vai saber o que fazer.

- Snape?! – gritou incrédulo e Draco franziu a testa, não sabia que sua voz era tão esganiçada. – Não! Vamos falar com McGonagall.

- Aquela velha não entende nada de maldições e azarações!

- Ela entende muito mais que Snape!

Respirou fundo. Estar no corpo de Potter era como uma doença terminal, era necessário uma atitude drástica.

- Olha, Potter, eu sei que você é meio lento. Mas tente me acompanhar aqui: estamos nos calabouços, a alguns minutos de Snape. O que prefere: perambular por Hogwarts nessa situação procurando ela ou resolver esse problema o mais rápido possível com Snape?

Depois de alguns momentos de hesitação, Potter assentiu.

- Certo. Mas ainda não confio nas suas intenções, Malfoy!

Revirou os olhos.

- Só fique quieto e me siga.

Encontraram Snape saindo de sua sala, como sempre de cara fechada e cabelo oleoso. Ver Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy o procurando ao mesmo tempo com certeza lhe deixou curioso.

- Potter, . Algum motivo para estarem aqui tão cedo e fora da sala de aula?

Potter abriu a boca, mas Draco foi mais rápido.

- Estamos com problemas, professor. Potter e eu fomos amaldiçoados. Trocamos de corpo. Diga que tem uma solução para essa catástrofe, professor, estou à beira da insanidade.

Snape o fitou como se já estivesse insano de fato.

- Trocaram de...

- Corpos. – completou Potter. – Ele está no meu corpo e eu no dele.

- Eu sei o que trocar de corpos quer dizer, Potter – retrucou seco. – Como isso ocorreu?

Mais uma vez Draco se adiantou.

- Faz diferença? – tentou, com a esperança de que não tivesse que entrar em detalhes.

- Se espera que eu o ajude, sim.

Suspirou e fitou Potter, que estava olhando para todos os cantos menos na direção de Snape. Limpou a garganta antes de começar a história, incomodado com o que teria que dizer.

- Uma... Garota nos amaldiçoou.

- Uma garota – levantou uma sobrancelha, fazendo uma pausa antes de continuar. - Me atrevo a perguntar a razão?

Podia jurar que Snape estava se divertindo com a miséria deles. Engoliu seco e hesitando. Tempo o suficiente para Potter interferir.

- Malfoy deu em cima da minha namorada. Gina apenas se defendeu – disse, empinando o nariz Malfoy que agora possuía.

- Se é tão inocente, então, exatamente, por que _você _também está envolvido na maldição, Potter? – Snape provocou, impaciente.

Draco sorriu, satisfeito em ser defendido. Mas durou pouco, pois Snape continuou:

- Infelizmente, senhores, esse tipo de maldição só pode ser quebrada pela responsável. Aconselho flores e chocolates. Agora, saiam da minha frente, que tenho muito que fazer.

Snape passou pelos dois, mas Draco se virou, o segurando pelo braço.

- Não pode ser o único jeito!

- Sr. Malfoy, retire sua mão das minhas vestes.

Obedeceu com relutância, decepcionado. Então estava novamente sozinho com Potter.

- Ela não vai reverter o feitiço – anunciou Potter com certeza.

Foi obrigado a concordar com o idiota.

- Não mesmo.

- Isso é tudo sua culpa, Malfoy – repetiu, entre dentes. – Eu devia quebrar sua cara, mas ela é a _minha _cara agora... E isso meio que tira o propósito da coisa.

- Que eu me lembre, _Potter_, estava apenas conversando com sua namoradinha quando você teve um ataque de ciúmes. Não tenho culpa se você é inseguro.

- _Conversando_?! Desde quando trocar saliva é falar sobre o tempo?!

Seu rosto estava distorcido com raiva e Draco sabia que daqui a pouco não faria diferença quem batia em que rosto. E ainda assim, continuou provocando, sua frustração lhe impedindo de parar.

- Que culpa tenho se sou irresistível?!

Potter estava em cima dele de imediato, o empurrando contra a parede e o segurando pelo colarinho.

- Fique. Longe. Da. Minha. Namorada. Eu sei o que você é e sei que está tramando alguma coisa.

Revirou os olhos, sem deixar o sorriso maroto escapar dos lábios do rosto de Potter.

- Paranóico, ciumento e inseguro. E ainda se pergunta por que ela prefere me beijar.

- Não se engane, Malfoy. Ela só está te usando para me irritar. Sabe que você é a pessoa que mais odeio em Hogwarts, depois de Snape.

Seu ego sofreu um abalo, mas manteve-se impassível. Abriu outro sorriso antes de responder.

- Talvez. Mas enquanto ela me usa, eu tiro uma casquinha. Quem sabe o que podemos fazer enquanto nos usamos – riu sugestivamente.

Por um segundo achou que Potter ia quebrar o próprio nariz, mas o grifinório hesitou e, ao invés, soltou Draco.

- Isso é idiota. Brigar com você não vai resolver nada.

Draco observou surpreso Potter lhe dar as costas e se afastar. A reação do idiota o deixou mais furioso do que nunca.

- Onde você pensa que vai, Potter? Não terminamos ainda!

Ainda de costas para ele, o favorito de Hogwarts deu de ombros e não parou.

- Vou pedir desculpas para Gina e esquecer esse pesadelo.

Se existia algo que Draco odiava mais que Potter, era Potter se achando superior a ele. Pegou sua varinha (que na verdade era de seu inimigo) e apontou.

- Potter! – chamou praticamente rosnando.

Sentindo o perigo em seu tom, Potter se virou.

- _Estupefaça! _– gritou, apontando na direção do imbecil.

O corredor era apertado, mas o namorado da Weasley conseguiu se esquivar do feitiço e rapidamente revidou. Draco se protegeu e lançou outro feitiço estuporante, sem sucesso. Jatos vermelhos voavam por suas cabeças, mas ignoravam qualquer perigo e sem perceber ambos corriam na direção um do outro, sabendo que um duelo de varinhas não seria suficiente para aliviar a frustração e satisfazer a raiva.

De repente tinham largado as varinhas e fechado os punhos. Quando sua mão atingiu o rosto de Potter (e dele), houve dor e também satisfação. Dor vinda tanto do estomago atingido pelo soco de Potter quanto do impacto de seus dedos contra o rosto dele.

Afastaram-se um do outro, Draco com a mão no estomago e Potter segurando o nariz, que sangrava. Lembrou que era _seu_ nariz sangrando e quase se arrependeu da explosão de adrenalina.

- Focê quebrou seu fariz – riu Potter. – Ifiota.

- E você não vai poder comer por um bom tempo – respondeu, enjoado. – Imbecil.

Quietos, recuperaram o fôlego. Draco não gostava de lutas mano a mano por um motivo: ele era péssimo nelas. Potter não parecia ter muita prática também, principalmente no corpo de um sedentário Malfoy. Depois de goles de ar, Potter pegou uma das varinhas.

- Gina defe estar no Safão Principal – comentou. – Focê fem?

Assentiu.

Quando chegaram, a maioria dos alunos já tinha ido embora e Weasley conversava com Lovegood na mesa da Corvinal. Ficou aliviado ao ver que na mesa da Sonserina estavam apenas alguns alunos do primeiro ano que tinham medo demais dele para fofocar.

- Gina, podemos valar?

Ela fitou Potter, evidentemente segurando a risada.

- Não.

- Weasley, quer parar com essa idiotice? – tentou, cruzando os braços.

- Não.

- Gina, por vafor. Ontem à noite vui um ifiota, desculpe. Eu covio em focê. Sei que voi o Malvoy o culpado.

Revirou os olhos e encarou Weasley, a desafiando a mentir na frente dele para Potter. Pela primeira vez ela estava séria e um pouco vermelha.

- Não é tão simples assim, Harry.

- Não vaz diverença agora. Famos esquecer ontem!

Ela virou o rosto para Draco, que desviou o olhar para o chão. Se ela quisesse esquecer, talvez fosse melhor. Naquela altura do campeonato só queria voltar ao seu corpo.

- Não acho que vocês aprenderam a lição ainda – decidiu. – Quem sabe daqui um ano.

A reação foi imediata, ambos começaram a protestar ao mesmo tempo.

- UM ANO? Tenho coisas para fazer! Responsabilidades! Que vou falar para minha mãe?! Sua louca!

- Focê só pode estar brincando! Esqueceu da guerra?! Foldemort não fai esperar focê me perdoar! Sem valar que tenho aulas com Vumveblore!

Ela simplesmente colocou as mãos em cima da boca de cada um, sorrindo.

- Não dou a mínima. Ou vocês aprendem a me dar valor ou continuam com os corpos trocados. E, meninos, achei que teriam mais curiosidade sobre a vida um do outro! Os segredos que guardam...

- Gina! E se ele descobrir o que não defe?! Isso é sério!

- Weasley, você sabe o que está em risco aqui!

Ignorou mais uma vez os protestos, voltando para seu café da manhã. Draco encarou Potter com ódio e o olhar foi retribuído com a mesma intensidade. Sem saber o que fazer, seguiram para suas respectivas aulas. Infelizmente Draco tinha Feitiços, enquanto Potter tinha Poções, e só perceberam o erro quando foram expulsos pelos professores e encarados como loucos pelos colegas de casa.

Slughorn nunca pareceu mais feliz em ver Draco, ou melhor, Potter. Parecia que o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu era o favorito do gordo. E isso só serviu para aumentar sua irritação, que durou a aula inteira. Granger e Weasley não paravam de fitá-lo como se tivesse uma segunda cabeça.

- Harry... Não vai usar o livro do príncipe? – perguntou Weasley.

- Acho ótimo que ele não vai basicamente _colar _de novo, Ronald.

- Você só não gosta do fato que Harry está tirando notas melhores, Hermione!

A sangue-ruim bufou, Weasley a ignorou. Draco revirou os olhos.

"Merlin, vão arranjar um quarto logo."

- Mas, sério, cara. Cadê o livro?

- Que livro, idiota?

Weasley arregalou os olhos e trocou olhares com Granger.

- Harry, você está bem? – ela tentou. - Não me diga que ficou a noite toda acordado de novo, espionando Malfoy?

- O QUÊ?! – gritou, escandalizado. – Espionando Malfoy?!

- Ssh! – protestou Weasley. – Mais baixo!

- Filho de uma hipogrifa! – rugiu de novo, ignorando o resto da classe. – Filho de uma...

O resto do dia não foi melhor. Não só descobriu que Potter estava o vigiando, mas também tinha a idéia fixa que Draco era um Comensal. Seria engraçado, se não fosse trágico. Tentou não imaginar o que mais Potter estaria descobrindo sobre o que ele fazia naquele exato momento.

Voltou para Sala Comunal da Grifinória percebendo que tinha uma vantagem finalmente. Potter era obrigado a ficar na Sonserina, enquanto Draco tinha acesso total a Ginevra. Esperou a noite toda, até que só ela, Granger e o irmão estavam presentes, sentados perto da lareira.

- Ei, Harry! Gina contou que você socou o Malfoy! Ele ficou o dia todo fanho. Muito bom, cara! – cumprimentou o ruivo de orelhas de elefante.

- Não sei porque dá atenção para Malfoy. Ignorar é sempre a melhor alternativa.

Passou direto por eles, não lhes dignificando com respostas. Ficou frente a frente com Gina.

- Vamos conversar. Agora.

Ela sorriu inocentemente e pediu para que os outros dois fossem embora. Cruzou as pernas e indicou para que sentasse à sua frente.

- Está gostando de ser o Harry? Invejou a vida dele por anos.

- Está confundindo ódio com inveja.

- Sei. O que quer, Draco?

- Meu corpo de volta, para começar. O que _você _quer, Weasley? Potter já pediu desculpas, achei que esse era o objetivo. Torturar seu namoradinho até ele pedir perdão.

- Parte do objetivo, sim.

- Suponho que a outra parte me envolva, então?

- Exato.

- O que tenho que fazer?

Houve uma pausa onde se fitaram intensamente.

- Admitir que você sente algo por mim.

Soltou uma risada, que infelizmente era reflexo do nervosismo.

- Eu? Gostar de uma Weasley? Nunca.

- Certo, claro. Dois meses de encontros secretos que levantaram a suspeita até de Harry, o cego, não significaram nada. Faz sentido. Claro que Harry pensou que você fosse um Comensal, mas mesmo assim...

Desviou o olhar para a lareira. Ela continuou.

- Ontem... Ontem foi algo especial.

Grunhiu, nervoso. Weasley insistiu, pegando na mão dele.

- Por que teve que estragar tudo?

- Potter que...

- Draco, não sou idiota. Você que mandou Harry me encontrar lá, para nos pegar no flagra. Você causou tudo isso.

Não se defendeu das acusações. Sabia que era inútil.

- Nunca me senti mais humilhada! Por que fez isso? – ela suplicou. - Estragou tudo!

Fechou os punhos.

- Só acelerei o inevitável – admitiu, sabendo o quanto parecia patético. – Ele ia descobrir uma hora ou outra. Queria ver sua reação.

Ela não disse nada, esperando que ele fizesse sentindo, talvez.

- E você... Me provou correto. Ainda gosta do idiota.

- Gosto. Claro que gosto.

Engoliu seco, resistindo à vontade de gritar e quebrar algo próximo, mas Gina mantinha sua mão na dele e continuou a falar.

- Até a hora que não gosto mais. Até você admitir o que eu significo para você.

- Isso é chantagem.

- É sim. E daí? – abriu um sorriso.

Respirou fundo.

- Se eu admitir, hipoteticamente falando, que você significa muito. Volto para meu corpo? Uma hipótese, claro.

- Se estiver sendo sincero, com certeza. Sua atitude esnobe não combina com o rosto do Harry. E ele, coitado, provavelmente está sendo comido vivo pelos sonserinos.

- E, nesse mesmo cenário totalmente hipotético, o que acontece conosco?

- Mãos dadas, café da manhã juntos, passeio em Hogsmeade. Tudo o que namorados têm direito.

Levantou a sobrancelha e arriscou um sorriso.

- Tudo? Incluindo...

Ela bateu de leve contra o ombro dele.

- Talvez. Mas só se esse cenário criativo se tornar realidade. E depois de muitos presentes e desculpas.

A decisão era difícil. Arriscar tudo para ter seu corpo de volta e a possibilidade aterrorizante, mas ao mesmo tempo incrível, de namorar Gina Weasley. Ou passar o resto de sua existência miserável no corpo de Potter e alvo do maior bruxo das trevas que já existiu?

Na verdade, não era uma decisão tão difícil assim.

* * *

_Noite anterior. Na torre de Astronomia._

* * *

- Harry?!

- Gina?!

Ela estava vermelha como um tomate fresco. Rápida como raio, se afastou de Draco, abotoando a blusa e tentando arrumar o cabelo, sem sucesso. Draco apenas limpou o batom da boca e fitou a cena com tranqüilidade.

- O que...?! Merlin, Gina! O que você está fazendo!?

- Harry... Ah... Erm.

Quando a namorada se mostrou incapaz de formar uma frase coerente, Harry virou bruscamente para Draco, varinha já em mãos.

- Saia de perto dela!

- Já tínhamos terminado por hoje mesmo, Potter.

- Você não chegue perto dela nunca mais! Ou... Ou vou...

- Vai o quê? Tarde demais, Potter. Já roubei ela de você.

- Gina não é sua! Ela é a minha namorada!

- Não foi o que pareceu há alguns minutos!

Os gritos ecoavam e os dois estavam prestes a duelarem ali mesmo, ignorando totalmente a ruiva descabelada e furiosa.

- Com licença, mas eu não sou um prêmio, nem um objetivo inanimado! – rugiu, se colocando no meio dos dois. – Será que podem parar com a competição de testosterona?!

- Não! – os dois gritaram.

Ela arregalou os olhos, ultrajada, enquanto voltavam a gritar insultos um para o outro. Harry obviamente nem sequer a considerava uma pessoa com opiniões e sim apenas uma boneca manipulada por Draco! E Draco? Ele era um idiota que a estava usando para humilhar Harry!

- CHEGA. Cansei. Vocês dois são iguais mesmo! Dois idiotas! Tudo farinha do mesmo saco! Aproveitem suas vidas!

Pegou sua varinha e lançou uma bela maldição em ambos. Queria ver se não prestavam atenção nela agora!

* * *

**FIM**.

* * *


End file.
